


it's always been you

by ambrolleignsgirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Tumblr, ambrollins - Freeform, based on tumblr, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolleignsgirl/pseuds/ambrolleignsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth have never been normal, so why should their engagement be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://paquim.tumblr.com/post/100987229391/ambrollins-au-d-will-you-marry-me-s-yes

_It’s always been you_ , Ambrollins, proposal based on tumblr post

* * *

The roaring of the crowd was absolutely deafening. It wasn't surprising. Dean was saying things that people only say once in a lifetime, to that one special person. Not everyone does it on MizTV, but they've never been a conventional pair, have they?

  
"You were it back in FCW, during all the Shield stints, and still to this day." Dean continues on, the crowd not stopping their cheers, but at least lessening the volume. Slightly. "And I know I'm breaking the fourth wall or whatever- hiya, Punk," he continues with a goofy wave at one of the cameras, "but, I love you." The exponential growth of the screaming crowd forces him to pause once more.  
  
Seth can feel his face threatening to break from the amount of smiling he's doing. The WWE World Heavyweight Championship is still securely around his waist, but even that's not enough to ground him. His near euphoric happiness is threatening to carry him away any second.  
  
"So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" Dean finishes, casually producing a ring out of a box and looking the picture of perfect ease as he slides down to one knee, further encouraged by the swarm of superstars that have gathered on the ramp to see Seth's response. Dean offers Seth the mic.  
  
He lets out a laugh of disbelief as his clammy, shaking hands grasp the mic. He looks into Dean's baby blues, and the bastard just gives him one of those blinding grins with dimples on display and he nods his approval at the crowd's chanting; _Yes! Yes! Yes!_  
  
There are so many words he thinks up to say. He wants to tell Dean how much he loves him, thank him for his unwavering support as he strived for years to achieve the dream hanging around his waist, and maybe even scold him for proposing first. But he knows himself and knows emotion would get the better of him. So, Seth just lifts the microphone to his lips and utters the only thing he could possibly say in this situation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The screaming breaks the sound barrier as the superstars join in the hooting and hollering. Dean just jams the steel band onto Seth's finger and surges up to collide with him in a searing kiss. The PG Police be damned because Seth is engaged! Seth's hands grip Dean's face tightly, if only to reassure himself that this isn't a dream, and he can feel Dean smirk into the kiss and tighten the arms around his waist in response.  
  
An enormous weight nearly topples them as Roman Reigns wraps his arms around them in an enormous bear hug. He drops kisses on both their heads and before they know it, the entire locker room has hopped into the ring for the celebration.  
  
Individuals demanding hugs and celebration pull Seth and Dean apart, but as confetti rains down, Seth's eyes find Dean's just as they always have.  
  
This is why the asshole had asked about _confetti companies_ of all things two weeks ago.  
  
 _I love you_ , Dean mouths with a wink.  
  
Seth shakes his head and smiles wider than ever, _I love you more, asshole_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. It's kinda short, but I figured if people want more, they'd ask, right?


End file.
